


What If I Kissed You Right Now?

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mind Reading, Telepathic!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Being telepathic can be a real strain on your brain
But Jeremy works out a way to help Ryan out...
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Ryan’s brain ached, and more than usual too

So his life fucking sucked right at that moment

You would think it would be harder to read people’s thoughts than to _not_

But seeing as the involuntary action is to listen, he actually had to put effort into _not_ eavesdropping on his co-worker's mental ramblings

And then when he got home to his apartment he had to continue the struggle so he didn’t have to hear his neighbours in the close pressed apartments on three sides

So pretty much he had a constant migraine

He had considered suppressants _many_ times, but they also made him fluff brained and distant, so he just chewed pain killers and waited for potential telepathic-menopause that some people with mental-based powers often developed

The particular spike in his mind pain was because everyone was quietly editing and listening to music, rather than shouting all their thoughts out loud and actually making his job easier

So the music, plus the busy thoughts of splitting clips and exporting vids, _plus_ the insane level of brain waves that the anomaly of Gavin free was giving off

Was making him feel like his brain was trying to escape through his face

_Man, Ryan looks kinda' rough_

The thought slipped through, and it had the particular tart-tang of Jeremy’s thought patterns

Ryan didn’t even flicker slightly; well skilled in not reacting to private thoughts like someone would to a spoken phrase

But it made him a little paranoid that Jeremy was watching him enough to keep tabs on how much of a mess he was

_He’s probably having insomnia again, his eyes get dark like that when he doesn’t sleep well_

After letting the first thought through, tuning Jeremy out again was like pausing mid urination: a fucking task and a half

But he hesitated in patching his barrier back up

Jeremy was making tabs on him often enough that he had noticed a pattern in his _eye colour_?

That would take some doing, especially since he had related it to a particular environmental trigger like lack of sleep

And then Ryan got a little to curious and noticed Jeremy blink a few extra times

_I can feel you in my head, dude, it’s all tingly_

Fucking shit

Ryan was beginning his hasty retreat when Jeremy continued the thought

_Sorry if I’m thinking too loud, my editing is boring as shit and I keep getting distracted_

Ryan breathed a small laugh, and felt bad Jeremy was apologising when _he_ was the one actually tasting his private thinking

_You do look kinda worn out; you ok?_

Ryan let out a weary sigh as a reply, and noticed the tiny nod Jeremy gave, not having looked up the whole time yet

_Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help, maybe I could try lure Gavin and Michael out to lunch so you can have some space for your own thoughts?_

Ryan made the slowest and most subtle shake of his head, so Jeremy could see in his peripheral vision but the others would still be oblivious to this little conversation

_Won’t help? There_ are _a heck of a lot of people in this building…_

There was a long moment of just static-y sub-thoughts from the lad, so Ryan guessed Jeremy was done sending him thoughts

_What if I kissed you right now?_

Ryan spluttered his sip of diet coke and had a bit of a struggle playing it off when the others gave him quizzical looks

Jeremy was chuckling in his thoughts too

_It could maybe distract you enough that you aren’t focused on other people…_

Ryan clicked open slack messenger

R- Why do you want to kiss me?  
J- I just told you  
R- I mean why me? And why kissing?  
J- I like you and I want to help

Ryan tapped his desk with his fingers for a moment while he thought

R- You like me?  
J- You can read minds and you couldn’t tell?

Ryan let out a sigh, a smile playing on his lips

R- It certainly wouldn’t hurt to test your distraction-by-makeout theory  
J- Are you upgrading it from a kiss to  a makeout sesh?  
R- Would it be bad if I did?

Jeremy paused now, Ryan seeing his adorable grin in his peripheral vision

J- I’m going to the ‘bathroom’. Be smooth about it

Ryan waited two minutes, made a vague grumble about being out of coke and wanting more, and left without anyone taking a second glance


End file.
